Labios rosas
by MarianneNP
Summary: Ella está cansada de escucharlos, con sus palabras melosas y las falsas sonrisas. ¿Cuánto más tendrá que soportarlos? Dedicado al grupo de FB: Soredemo Sekai Wa Utsukushii Love Forever. ¡Los quiero, chicos!


**Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a su creadora, Dai Shiina.**

* * *

 _"Esa chica seguramente se convertirá en la princesa más hermosa del mundo algún día. Y ella es ese tipo de mujer que seguramente tendrá una fila de hombres tras ella."_

 **\- Claude Fortis**

* * *

Se está esforzando, jura que se está esforzando por no perder la paciencia, pero ellos comienzan a cansarla con sus palabras lisonjeras y promesas huecas; la princesa está harta de mirar esas estúpidas sonrisas fingidas, se fastidia de escuchar una y otra vez las mismas frases ostentosas con las cuales buscan conquistarla. Ha contado por lo menos cien, entre ricos nobles y príncipes extranjeros, pero todos le parecen iguales: lo único que hacen es halagar su belleza y aparentar querer conocerla, o recitarle las ventajas políticas de una unión. Pero ninguno le habla de amor.

Ella no es la clásica princesa inocente que ellos esperan. Amaluna Luirasael es una chica inteligente, que en sus diecinueve años ha aprendido innumerables maneras de rechazar a sus molestos pretendientes.

Porque ella es toda una dama, y no permitirá que la tomen a la ligera.

"¡Usted es realmente hermosa, princesa Amaluna!" exclama el cortejador en turno, algún noble de un país que Luna desconoce, un tipo que piensa ingenuamente que la atraerá con dulces palabras. "Sus brillantes ojos verdes han conquistado mi corazón desde el primer momento que la vi."

Ella eleva una ceja y sus pequeños labios pintados de rosa se curvan en una sonrisa burlona.

"Oh, ¿mis ojos?" le contesta con fingida voz dulce. "Entonces, mi poco estimado caballero, ¡deje de mirar mis pechos!"

Dándose la vuelta se marcha, dejando al pobre hombre con el rostro rojo de rabia y vergüenza por ser descubierto.

Amaluna está realmente enfadada. Camina por los pasillos del castillo con rapidez, alejándose a cada paso de aquellos farsantes, llegando con un suspiro de alivio hasta su habitación. Su doncella personal no está allí. En cambio, otra persona espera en la habitación.

"¿Qué sucede, princesa? ¿Acaso otro pretendiente ha elogiado tus 'grandes' ojos"

La rubia dirige una mirada de furia al autor de esas palabras y atraviesa la habitación hasta llegar frente al tocador, donde comienza a deshacer su elaborado peinado.

"Oh, vamos. ¿Por qué estás tan molesta, mi querida princesa?" pregunta Claude, con ligero humor en su voz.

Amaluna pierde completamente la paciencia y, apretando los puños, se girá furiosa hacia él.

"¡Porque es tu culpa, idiota! ¡Completamente tu culpa!" le reclama mientras camina hacia él, quedando sólo a unos centímetros de su rostro. "Fue tuya la estúpida idea de querer esperar a que cumpliera veinte años para volver a pedir mi mano. ¡Y es por eso que tengo que aguantar a esa fila de estúpidos arrogantes!"

Lágrimas de rabia e impotencia ruedan por su rostro, y lo mira. Lo mira con frustración, con dolor, con cansancio.

¿Por qué su amado actúa así?

¿Le falta algo?

¿O no la quiere como ella a él?

Claude observa impasible a la chica y, sin decir nada, la estrecha entre sus brazos. Ella se resiste al principio, pero termina rindiéndose y corresponde a su abrazo.

El duque acaricia su espalda con cariño por por un buen rato, pensando las palabras correctas.

"Luna, te lo he explicado antes, yo... deseo tu felicidad. Quiero que vivas tu juventud sin preocuparte de alguien como yo."

"Ya lo sé" lo interrumpe ella, bajando la voz. "Tú sólo... quieres darme la oportunidad de cambiar de idea, quieres que no me arrepienta de estar contigo. Pero no has entendido nada aún" dice ella, mirándolo a los ojos. "Con cada hombre que conozco llego a convencerme más y más que sólo puedo amarte a ti. Ya no puedo soportar otra palabra de amor de esos imbéciles, otra de sus sucias miradas o sus falsas promesas. Quiero tus palabras, tus miradas y tus promesas, sólo las tuyas."

Claude abre los ojos con sorpresa ante su habla sincera. Conoce bien a su princesa, y sabe que pocas veces verá esa faceta sincera en ella. Quiere consolarla, quiere borrar de ese bello rostro todo rastro de dolor.

Hermosa y frágil. Como una muñeca de porcelana.

"Te amo, Luna. Lamento hacerte sufrir de esta manera."

Ella sólo asiente, algo más tranquila.

Después de ese momento, Luna se da cuenta de las palabras que acaba de pronunciar y, aún entre sus brazos, gira la mirada sumamente avergonzada.

"¡Sigo molesta contigo, así que no me hagas esperar tanto! Si lo haces, me tendrás todos los días en tu país, como lo hacía hace años" le advierte, intentando desviar el tema.

Él ríe por sus palabras y toma el rostro de amada entre sus manos.

"En ese caso, debería darme prisa y evitar semejante crueldad. Comencemos por..."

Momentos después sale de la habitación de la princesa, con una sonrisa genuina en su apuesto rostro.

"¿Liu?"

"Diga, señor" responde el mayordomo desde las sombras.

"La propuesta de matrimonio se adelanta para hoy. No puedo perder mas tiempo" declara Claude con resolución.

"Ya era hora, señor. Mientras tanto, tome esto" dice el mayordomo mientras le extiende un pañuelo. Y agrega, ante la mirada confundida de su amo: "Tiene manchado de rosa los labios."

* * *

 **(N/A: Gracias por leer.**

 **Este fue un pequeño one-shot dedicado a esta encantadora pareja. Los amo, y deseo con todo mi corazón que nuestra amada Dai Shiina dibuje más escenas sobre ellos.**

 **La frase al inicio es tomado del capítulo 39 del manga. -suspiro- Claude es perfecto.**

 **En fin, se valoran los comentarios.)**


End file.
